fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem
or Serenes Forest Fire Emblem is a series of fantasy tactical role-playing games by Nintendo. Most games feature different stories and characters, spanning various generations and different worlds. The main series spans six different worlds: Archanea/Valentia/Judgral/Ylisse, Elibe, Magvel, Tellius, Hoshido/Nohr, and Fódlan. Video games Main games Every game prior to The Blazing Blade was released exclusively in Japan. *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and The Blade of Light (April 20, 1990), Famicom. Re-released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console, and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. Set in the continent of Archanea and starring Marth. *''Fire Emblem Gaiden (March 14, 1992), Famicom. Re-released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console, and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. A parallel story set in the same world as the original game, but on the continent of Valentia, and starring Alm and Celica. *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (January 21, 1994), Super Famicom. Re-released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console, in 2016 for New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console, and in 2017 within Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Famicom. A partial remake and partial sequel of the first game. *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' (May 14, 1996), Super Famicom. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console, in 2016 for New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Set in the same world as the previous game, but in the continent of Judgral hundereds of years prior, it centers around the Twelve Crusaders and their offsprings, spanning two generations. *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 '' (September 1, 1999), Super Famicom. Originally only released through the Nintendo Power flash cartridge, it received a proper release on January 21, 2000, and was rereleased in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console, and in 2016 for New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. A side story set between the events of Genealogy of the Holy War and starring Leif, one of the possible children from that game. *''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' (March 29, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2015 for Wii U Virtual Console. Set in a different world as previous games, Elibe, and starring Roy. *''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' (April 25, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Released worldwide as Fire Emblem and re-released in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. A prequel to The Binding Blade set twenty years prior and starring Roy's father Eliwood. *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (October 7, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011 for Nintendo 3DS as part of the Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program, and then in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. Set the new world of Magvel, it stars Eirika and Ephraim. *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (April 20, 2005), GameCube. Set in the new continent of Tellius and starring Ike. *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (Februray 22, 2007), Wii. A sequel to Path of Radiance set three years later. *''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (April 19, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. A sequel to Mystery of the Emblem, set 2000 years later in Archanea, now renamed Ylisse. It also features DLC characters from the entire franchise. *''Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright'' and Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest (June 25, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. Two games telling parallel sides of the same story; a third episode, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations was released exclusively as downloadable content on July 9, 2015. The game is set in a new world and fucuses on the battle between the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (July 26, 2019), Nintendo Switch. Set in a new world, specifically in the continent of Fòdlan. Other games *''BS Fire Emblem: Archanea War Chronicles'' (September 28, 1997), Satellaview. Set before the events of Mystery of the Emblem, and focusing on other members of the game's cast. Being part of the main series' canon, it's sometimes considered a main game. *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' (December 26, 2015), Wii U. A crossover with the Megami Tensei series including original protagonists and various characters from the Fire Emblem series. An updated version titled Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore will also be released for Nintendo Switch on January 17, 2020. *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' (February 2, 2017), iOS, Android. A free-to-play game set in a new world and focusing on a battle between the kingdoms of Askr and Embla, it includes summonable heroes from the entire franchise. *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (September 28, 2017), Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS. A crossover with the Warriors series, set in the new kingdom of Aytolis and including characters from the entire Fire Emblem series. Remakes *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (August 7, 2008), Nintendo DS. A remake of the first game in the series. *''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Heroes of Light and Shadow'' (July 15, 2010), Nintendo DS. A remake of Mystery of the Emblem also including BS Fire Emblem: Archanea War Chronicles. *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (April 20, 2017), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden. Publications Various Fire Emblem manga were released exclusively in Japan, plus an english-exclusive comic: *''Fire Emblem'' (July 30, 1992 - October 1, 1997), a five-volume manga based on the original game. *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (March 1, 1993), a single-volume manga based on the second game, by the same authors as the previous manga. *''Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi'' (April 4, 2002 - October 4, 2005), an 11-issue manga based on Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (May 06, 2005) a five-page released exclusively in English to promote the game. *''Fire Emblem Fates 4koma Comic & Character Guide Book'' (October 5, 2015), a guidebook and collection of artworks based on characters from the series, also including 4koma gag comics. *''Fire Emblem Heroes: Heroes' Everyday Lives'' (November 15, 2017 - ongoing), a series of 4koma gags published on the Fire Emblem Heroes official site; an official english translation titled Fire Emblem Heroes - A Day in the Life started being published from the 100th episode onward on October 23, 2019. Various non-fictional guides and artbooks were also released. Other media *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (January 26 - April 26, 1996), a two episode anime based on the game. Released worldwide as Fire Emblem. *''Fire Emblem Trading Card Game'' (August 3, 2001 - December 10, 2004), a series of 947 cards based on Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, and Mystery of the Emblem *''Fire Emblem Cipher'' (June 25, 2015 - ongoing), a trading card game currently counting 19 series for a total of over 1900 cards based on all games in the series, including minor entries. *''Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes'' (July 24, 2015), a set of traditional Japanese uta-garuta playing cards based on the series. Initially only avaiable available at the event The 25th Anniversary of Love and Courage: Fire Emblem Festival. Merchandise *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Exceed'' (November 14, 2006), a series of 7 figurines based on Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *''Fire Emblem'' amiibo, a series of 4 figures released in two waves: **Wave 1 (April 20, 2017): Alm and Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **Wave 2 (September 28, 2017): Chrom and Tiki from Fire Emblem Warriors (character art respectively from Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon). *''Fire Emblem Heroes: Mini Acrylic Figure Collection'' (February 2018 - November 2018), a series of 80 figures based on Fire Emblem Heroes released in 8 waves of 10 figures each. Links to other series Category:Nintendo Category:Series Category:Video games